Agoraphilia
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Dagcup. Set a few months before the movie .The red head crept through the darkened streets of Berk, eyes glued to the small building in the distance, a warm orange light coming from the shack and a thick cloud of smoke bellowing from the top. A large grin grew on his face as he picked up his pace. Please R and R :D


Dagur had taken a break from the usual tour of Berk before the signing off the treaty, slipping out of the stern eyes of Stoick when they went to the Mead Hall for dinner; Dagur had asked where Hiccup was and Stoick shrugged, saying something about the Smithy as he took another massive bite of his Chicken leg. Dagur managed to escape a few hours past sunset, everyone had drunken enough to not walk straight, let alone notice the absence of a certain Berserker.

The red head crept through the darkened streets of Berk, eyes glued to the small building in the distance, a warm orange light coming from the shack and a thick cloud of smoke bellowing from the top. A large grin grew on his face as he picked up his pace.

Poking his head into the entrance, eyes settling on the back on the small brunet, back turned to him as he fiddled away at something. Dagur straightened up and strolled in, walking silently as he crept up to Hiccup and grabbed his ass, squeezing it and making Hiccup yelp and jump.

Hiccup whipped his head around and glared at the sight of him, cheeks burning "Dagur, you're support to be with my dad".

"Yeah" Dagur chuckled leaning his body onto Hiccup's "But you're here" he purred.

With a small roll of his eyes, Hiccup turned and went back to whatever he was doing, ignoring Dagur's hands as they wandered over his body, as he began purring sweet nothings in his ear. When Hiccup didn't respond, the Berserker huffed and pulled back, looking around the forge slowly in boredom before they settled in the fire and he grinned. Moving away, Dagur search for something before he saw what he was looking for.

Hiccup continued to work, grateful that Dagur let him work until his small smile drop into a frown as there was a loud _hiss,_ darkness fell over the room, Hiccup glared at the thing in his hands before dropping it at the side on his table. About to turn, Hiccup felt large hands plant on his hips and keep him pinned against the desk, facing the wall as Dagur trailed kisses up his neck behind him.

"It's been so long since I've seen you Hic" Dagur purred from behind, hands rubbing over Hiccup's crotch before his fingers hooked above the smaller Viking's legging, sliding them down Hiccup's legs slowly as he began to slowly suck Hiccup's neck, leaving angry pink bruises.

"Dagur" Hiccup whimpered "What if someone walks past and hears us?"

"They won't" Dagur purred, tilting his head to nuzzling the crook of Hiccup's head "Everyone's either asleep in their beds or drunk in the hall".

"But-".

Dagur quickly interrupted "Please Hiccup. I miss you, I haven't seen you in weeks; I miss touching your body, I miss you screaming my name as I fuck you hard, I miss you".

Hiccup blushed but said no more; He, too, had missed his some-what boyfriend over the past couple of weeks and was suppressing the urge to pounce on Dagur there and then. Hiccup silently cursed his teenage hormones as he tried to figure out if it was a good idea to let his boyfriend fuck him senseless. All negative thought, however, seem to fade away into nothingness as Dagur pulled Hiccup's shirt over the teen's head quickly, moving his head down to suck on the freckled flesh on the boy's shoulders, kicking the tunic away along with his shirt, leaving Hiccup naked.

Hiccup scowled himself for not saying anything before he huffed and tilted his head to look at Dagur "Okay. We can do it, but only if we're quiet".

Dagur shrugged, seeing no problem with it, before leaning forward to capture Hiccup's lips, kissing them hungrily as he growled quietly, grinding against Hiccup's backside. Hiccup whined softly as Dagur bit his lip, tugging on it gently before he pulled away with a smirk, two fingers hovering inches away from his face.

"Suck them" Dagur instructed, giving Hiccup no time to react as the rough fingers were pushed into his mouth as his tone turn to a light teasing voice "Or I'll go in dry".

At the words, Hiccup paused before obediently swirled his tongue around the digits, sucking on them as he felt Dagur grind against him, the bulge in his pants growing as he watched Hiccup hungrily suck his fingers. Before long, Dagur's fingers were pulled from Hiccup's mouth, leaving him to suck in a much needed gasp of air while the Berserker used his free hand to spread Hiccup's bare legs open, grinning at the sight before him and purred "Perfect".

Hiccup's face heated up as he let out a airy whimper, feeling one of Dagur's wet fingers pushing against his tight entrance before it pushed forward, Hiccup's walls squeezing around his finger tightly and made the red head's grin grow "It has been a while, hasn't it Hiccup?" he purred against the smaller Viking's ear, pushing one finger deeper inside him before it went as deep as it could, teasingly moving it back and forth a little as Dagur watched Hiccup's face twist in pain and pleasure before pushing in another one.

Hiccup whined as he arched his back, pressing his body against Dagur hot chest as his fingers dug deeper into his bench. A growl came from the back of Dagur's throat, his grip on the smaller Viking's hips tightened, leaving red marks against the freckled skin as he grinded against him, leaning his head forward to nip at the brunet's ears before growling huskily "Beg".

Hiccup swallowed before letting out a panting breath, hesitating as long as he could until Dagur roughly shoved his finger back into Hiccup ass, making him yelp and bang his hips against the wooden bench "P-please Dagur. P…please f-fuck me!" he panted as Dagur growled again before snickering "You can do better than that Hiccup, but it's too bad I can't wait any longer to pound you senseless".

Large fingers pull out suddenly, giving Hiccup a moment to pause as Dagur pulled down his leggings, letting them fall to his ankles before he paused for a second, only to shove his length into Hiccup, hips colliding with the bench for a second time as Dagur hummed loudly and gasped, not believing how tight his lover was as he pushed his full length in, once against grinding his hip against Hiccup's backside as they met, giving the boy a moment to adjust; they didn't want anyone hearing his scream and walk in on them, after all.

"So tight" Dagur dug his nails back into Hiccup's skin, leaving a line of little angry red cuts as he slowly pull himself back out, loving the whines and groans that came from his lover.

Thrusting back in earn Dagur a long moan from Hiccup, whose head was tilted back and eyes squeezed shut, letting Dagur move as he tilted his hips towards Dagur, burying his cock deeper into him. Dagur smirked as he suppressed a moan, reaching out with one hand to grab Hiccup's hard cock and began to pump it, his smirk growing as Hiccup squeaked then moaned "You like that Hic?"

A whimpered answered him, as Hiccup wanted nothing more than for Dagur to move his hips; but the Berserker stayed still, only moving his hand to slowly stroke Hiccup's length "Maybe if you're good I'll let you ride me later on" he purred into Hiccup's ear before suddenly pulling out, only to slam back into the brunet. Dagur left no room to recover as he pounded Hiccup relentlessly, moaning himself as Hiccup's eyes opened widen, a gasp managing to pass his lips before he clamped his hand over his own mouth, muffling the cries as he was pushed against the bench over and over and over again, dark bruises already forming on his hip.

Hiccup whimpered, feeling himself grow close as he bite his bottom lip to silence needy screams, his mouth filling with a metallic taste before cried out loudly, no longer being able to hold his cries anymore as a shuddered shook his body and he came, his seed spilling onto his desk as Dagur's hand continued to jerk him off quickly. Hiccup felt his knees buckle, but was held up against the desk by Dagur, moving to grab both of Hiccup's hips with both his hands to hold him in place as he shoved his whole length back in before he growled loudly, holding onto Hiccup's tightly as he cried out, filling Hiccup with his own seed as the small Viking gasped softly.

The two stay where they were, panting and sweaty, before Dagur pulled out, his cum dripping onto the Smithy floor as he pulled away. Hiccup, no longer being supported by his boyfriend, stumbled a step backwards, legs about to fully give way if not for Dagur, who caught him quickly, turned him around and lifted him up with ease before sitting him down onto the bench top.

Hiccup winced as he was sat down in his own cum but smiled at Dagur, showing him he appreciated the gesture as he reached up and pulled Dagur's face towards his own, giving him a soft kiss on his chapped lips "We didn't do a good job staying quiet hm?"

"You're one to talk screamer" Dagur sneered at the red that appeared on Hiccup's face before going to pull up his leggings as Hiccup watched.

Glaring at the snickering teen, Hiccup crossed his arms over his bare chested and huffed "Can you pass me my clothes after you're done please?".

Without question, Dagur went over and fetched Hiccup's tunic and leggings, quickly passing them to him and waited, only for Hiccup's blush to darken as he pouted "Could you help me get dressed?".

Dagur blinked before realization hit him and he chuckled lightly, moving over to Hiccup's side to help slide him off the bench "Sorry. It's been away" Dagur smiled a little.

Hiccup said nothing more, thankful for Dagur to keep him steady on his shakily limbs as he pulled on his leggings and tunic. Fetching both their boots, Dagur helped Hiccup pull his on before grinning at him, glancing at the door before back to Hiccup's legs "How are you gonna get home?".

Hiccup knew he was never going to live down the fact that Dagur carried home bridal style in the middle of the night, laughing all the way.

**The people wanted Dagcup smut, here is your Dagcup smut!**

**Yeaah (what else can I really say?)**

**~LMDR**


End file.
